Timon & Pumbaa & Pumbaa & Pumbaa & Pumbaa
by MidnighttheDragon
Summary: i wont say much cause i dont wanna reveal the main idea yet but lets just say...part of Pumbaa's past is revealed. rating for safety
1. Not Another Nightmare

**Hello fellow authors and readers! I got the idea for this story while I was watching The Lion King 1 1/2 and thought it was a great idea. The beggining is short I know but it's supposed to kinda be a prolouge. you'll see what I mean. Just SCROLL DOWN, READ, AND REVIEW! Happy reading!**

* * *

It was an amazing day in the Pride Lands. The sun was shining, the giraffes were grazing, and the sky was a beautiful shade of cerulean. Simba was lying in the center of the hollow in Pride Rock. He stirred in his sleep as his vision continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-FLASH-

Simba saw himself as a cub watching his father fall to his death.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" his younger self screamed.

-FLASH-

He saw his mother getting belted by Scar in front of the Hyenas.

-FLASH-

He saw his mother's eyes close slowly and her head rest on the ground as her chest heaved in for the last time. Simba roared in anguish as he took his right forepaw off his mother's chest and slammed it onto the ground.

-FLASH-

He saw himself lounging with Pumbaa in the hot spring.

-FLASH-

He saw Pumbaa walking through the grass. Sad, and...alone.

-FLASH-

He saw 2 warthogs, one male and one female, that he did not recognize, holding a baby warthog, both with tears in their eyes.

-FLASH-

He saw the same warthogs placing their baby in a river, belly-side up. The baby bawled as he floated away from the parents. They were waving good-bye, their eyes also brimming with tears.

-FLASH-

He saw those same parents walking together toward Pride Rock, but they seemed slower- older perhaps.

-FLASH-

He saw them heading in the direction of the Elephant Graveyard.

-FLASH-

He saw them running from hyenas.

-FLASH-

He saw them backed into a corner by at least 25 of the horrid beasts.

-FLASH-

He saw those same hyenas, plus about 100 more inside Scar's old lair, chewing on the bones of 2 warthogs. The image faded and everything went black...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Simba's eyes shot open as he leapt up to his full height on all four paws, panting heavily & looking all around.

"What is it Simba? Is something wrong?" Nala asked, opening one eye half way.

"It's... nothing... I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Simba said, hoping to avoid any further questions.

"Ok, if you say so, but go back to sleep. You need the rest." Nala said, falling back to sleep.

Simba, looked around the hollow, noticing Kiara curled up next to Kovu's belly fur. He looked out the opening to the hollow. Seeing it was still dark he decided she was right. He laid down,

"Man, not another one. They seem so real though..."

He said as he drifted back off to sleep...

* * *

**Well theres the first chapter, I know it sound kind of mysterious but that was how i meant it...and in case anyone could not tell, that scene with Sarabi dieing was in the past not future...Please Review! **


	2. A Normal Day Or is it?

**Ok heres the next chapter, This is one of my favorite stories so I'll probably update this story and Do You Know Your Lions more often than my others. Anyway, enough blathering, on with the story!**

* * *

Simba groggily opened his eyes and scanned Pride Rock's hollow; he was the only one still inside. He yawned and roared a little bit near the end.

_"Heh, just like father used to_._"_ he thought.

Simba stood up slowly as he stretched his legs and arched his back down. After stretching, Simba stepped outside. He squinted a little as the bright morning sun laid its golden rays over Pride Rock, showering it with light. Simba ran to the Water Hole and dunked his face in the water.

After removing his head from the cool, fresh water, he shook his mane dry. Simba looked to his right to see Kovu and Kiara playing in the water with their teenage son, Hodari.

Simba looked at his daughter lovingly. She had grown up beautifully and would someday make a wonderful queen.

He shifted his gaze over to Kovu. He had filled out quite a bit more since he had joined the Pride; his shoulders were now much broader. His muscles had thickened out a good deal and he had grown a few feet over the years. Kovu now stood a head taller than Simba. Simba smiled proudly; Kovu was the perfect king to the perfect queen.

Simba padded over and sat down next to them.

"So how are the hunting lessons going?" Simba asked, smiling.

"Dad, you know I finished those a year ago." Kiara responded, laughing.

_"Wow," _Simba thought, "_it's already been that long since the Outsiders joined the Pride."_

"I know Kiara. I was just kidding." Simba responded.

"Dad, you have a sense of humor?!" Kiara said through giggles.

"Watch it!" Simba retorted. They all shared a good laugh.

"Well, I'm going to take Hodari and show him your old oasis." Kovu said, standing up.

"Finally." Hodari said, shaking the water off his fur.

"You watch it too!" Kovu laughed.

Hodari had a great sense of humor and was always cracking jokes. Besides that, Simba knew his grandson would make a great king.

As the two of them walked away, Simba looked at Hodari. His mane was coming in nicely, the red fur reaching down to the bottom of his neck but not yet reaching under his chin, complimenting his dark brown fur. Simba looked closer and noticed the golden highlights within his fur. His mane had small tints of black to it. He took after his father in muscles. His were a good bit thicker than most lions his age. He was already a bit taller than Kiara, yet not as tall as Kovu. His paws were broad and large. His teeth were well kept and extra sharp and were put to good use. If he kept growing at this rate he would be bigger than both Simba and Kovu in no time.

He watched them run through the Pride Lands toward Wildebeest Valley. He then turned to his daughter who was lying down next to him.

"I'm so proud of him." Kiara said calmly.

Simba thought for a second as to which of the two she was referring to. Then he realized who she meant.

"Me too." Simba said. He took one last look at the duo before they disappeared into the Valley……… Kovu had become a great father.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A few hours later at Pride rock**

XXXXXXXXXX

Simba was resting on his favorite spot- the little elevated platform in the hollow. His thought were racing; thinking about last night's dream. He heard someone walking in and looked up. One of the lionesses, Zuri, was standing in from of him. He looked into her caring eyes as he rose to his paws.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Kovu and Hodari came running back here. They said to come with them to the oasis." she informed him. "Oh! And bring Pumbaa with you!" she added.

"Okay, thanks." Simba told her. As she padded out, Simba walked over to the other side of the hollow where Timon and Pumbaa were sleeping. Simba nudged Pumbaa. Pumbaa snorted.

"Ug, wasn't me." he said in his sleep.

"Enough napping. Pumbaa, we need to go to the oasis." Simba said.

Pumbaa stirred awake and complained, "Why?"

"Because Kovu and Hodari came here, out of breath, saying we needed to hurry to the oasis." Simba answered.

"Okay, okay." Pumbaa said sleepily. He slowly rolled over and stayed on his stomach for a few seconds before a muffled voice said,

"Pumfa I cam'd breef. Get off gru ig fug."

"Oh, sorry." Pumbaa said, standing up.

Timon was sitting on the rock under Pumbaa, twitching. Simba chuckled.

"And just what is so funny?!" Timon asked, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Pumbaa… forgot you… were sleeping on his… belly!" Simba said in between laughs.

"Yea, whatever!" Timon said. Simba laughed one more time and said,

"Come on Pumbaa." as he and Pumbaa started walking away.

"Wait, what about me?" Timon whined.

"I think Kovu just wanted me and Pumbaa to go alone." Simba said, turning his head to Timon.

"FINE!" Timon said, crossing his arms and pouting.

XXXXXXXXXX

Simba and Pumbaa were running across the Pride Land toward the oasis with Kovu and Hodari in front, leading them toward the right part of the oasis.

"So Pumbaa, why do you think they need us to come to the oasis?" Simba asked.

"I don't know, but I hope I can find some nice, slimy bugs- I'm starving!" Pumbaa responded.

Simba laughed. "Same old Pumbaa." he said, which brought a wide smile to Pumbaa's face.

"This way!" Hodari yelled back, making a right turn.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Right in this clearing." Kovu said as he and Hodari pulled back the bushes.

Pumbaa and Simba stepped into the clearing. There, right in front of them, were the 2 warthogs Simba had seen in his dreams. Plus one more! Simba gasped.

"I can't believe it. We've missed you so much!" the two older warthogs from exclaimed as they pulled Pumbaa into a hug.

"Uh, what?" Pumbaa asked, confused.

* * *

Well, theres chapter 2 Oh and I want to send a thanks to Blazemane for Beta-ing my story, thanks Blazemane! And just for anyone who was curious Hodari means brave in Swahili and Zuri means nice, well see you next chapter and please review, its what keeps me motivated to keep writing! AND FOR ANYONE WHO IS INTERESTED I AM LOOKING TO FIND OUT THE MOST EMBARRASING MALE FIRST NAMES YOU CAN THINK OF, (EXEPT SHELDON BECAUSE THAT WAS ALREADY USED IN SPONEGBOB)


End file.
